Power Rangers Zodiac
by Cordy's lover
Summary: A new group of teen are chosen to fight a new evil and be come unlikely friends
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers Zodiac**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own Power rangers or any of the plots or Characters they belong to awesome people who have brought us the different eras over the years.**

 ** _Summary:_** **This a preview opening monologue of my very first power rangers fic**

 **Since the beginning of time the zodiac has help us determine time and personalities and traits of people according to the sign that they were born under but also had ancient power now the time has come to unleash that power to defend earth from evil and 12 teens will find their life changed forever. They are the Power Rangers Zodiac!**


	2. Rangers cast 1

**Power Rangers Zodiac**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own Power rangers or any of the plots or Characters they belong to awesome people who have brought us the different eras over the years.**

 ** _Author's note:_** __ ** _well since only one person reviewed I had to come with most of my own names thanks to the one person that reviewed I will be using your suggested name for the pink ranger. So this is the ranger intro the name, color, and Zodiac sign_**

 **Ryder – red- Leo the Lion: a smart, athletic, popular, successful student. Captain of the football, basketball, and baseball teams, student council president, and also has acquired every lead role in school plays. He is also very popular guy, especially with the ladies. Always has to be in the limelight, and center of attention. He is the leader of the team.**

 **Alicia** **– pink – Libra the Scales: She is very kind and sweet. She is also very** **Graceful, Creative, Hospitable and Peaceful. She is an expert Gymnast and Ballet dancer, is very active in several clubs, and on her spare time helps out at the hospital as a volunteer. She is also Head cheerleader. She is the peacemaker of the group and hates confutation. That changes when she becomes a ranger.**

 **Tim and Teddy - silver and gold-** **Gemini the Twins: Identical twin brothers. They are** **very Energetic, Clever, Imaginative, Witty, and Adaptable. The brains of the group and always work together. If anyone is ever down the can always cheer them up. With their witty, and entertaining acts. And always have an answer to everything… almost.**

 **Aaron-blue-Pieces the Fish** : **He is the proverbial dreamer of the group he is also lovely, mystical, compassionate, anddetermined! All in all, he is also** **sensitive, emotional, creative to the core, profound and intuitive. They carry a mystical allure that draws many people to him. But there seems to be something about his past that he never tells anyone that the mystery that will slowly unfold as the story progresses. Always willing to win a battle by any means witch also gets him into trouble but his creativity open get him out of it as well.**

 **Princess-yellow-Virgo the Virgin: She is the only other female in the group she is known as an** **Analytical, Observant, Helpful, Reliable, and Precise person. She always analyzes things from every possible angle to find if there is a different possible outcome. It often puts her at odds with the twins but they always work it out. He helpful and reliable traits make her a perfect team player and a good candidate as a ranger. She is also known to be a very serious perfectionist needing everything to be perfect.**


	3. Rangers cast 2

**Power Rangers Zodiac**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own Power rangers or any of the plots or Characters they belong to awesome people who have brought us the different eras over the years.**

 ** _Author's note:_** __ ** _well since only one person reviewed I had to come with most of my own names thanks to the one person that reviewed I will be using your suggested name. So this is the ranger intro the name, part 2 colors, and Zodiac sign. I know I said there woul be only 2 girls but I added a few more just for the sake of it the next Chapter will tell how they meet and why they were chosen_**

 **Roxanne "Roxy" Venomheart-vilot-Scorpio the Scorpion: She is focused, brave, balanced, faithful, ambitious, and intuitive. She has a magnetic charm that can't be ignored and is incredibly gorgeous. However, she is secretive and sometimes manipulative. She has a lot of secrets she would rather keep buried and a dark side yet to be discovered.**

 **Alexandria "Alex" Hemingway - orange- Sagittarius: She** **lacks tact and her flat, on-the-face statements may make you feeling like running away from her. Then, suddenly, she will say something so charming that you will feel as if you are on the seventh heaven. People often get trapped in her charm. Once a person has been enamored by her, they will be staying with her for a long time. She is pleasant, friendly, outspoken and very talkative. Her forthrightness comes from the fact that she has no illusions about the world. She is popular with all the guys but they are often put off by her trying to be one of the guys but still being a girly-girl at the same time**

 **Andy Howard the III– black – Taurus: A kid from the rich part of town and a very wealthy Family most people think he is a snob. But he is the most Positive of the group and his attitude often make the others fell that they can overcome any obstacles put in front of them. He is also reliable, practical,ambitious, sensual, and independent. However, he can be very lazy,stubborn, materialistic and possessive at times. Due mostly to his upbringing, and his spoiled lifestyle.**

 **Jimmy "Jim" Harington – white - Cancer: As a** **Cancer he comes across as an extremely shy person, who speaks less and minds his own business. He is not one of those who tell everything about themselves in the first meeting itself. He can be nervous and fickle one moment; extremely confident the second minute and too shy the very next. His frown can easily turn, first, into smile and then, into a laugh.** **A lot of the girls like him because they think his shyness makes him very cute. He is the object of Alex's affection and has lived next door to her all his life.**

 **Haley Quinn – green – Aries:** **Romance is something that she can live without. However in her heart, she will always be yearning for that someone special, thinking about him in the monsoon and that will be her idea of romance. She doesn't need a real man for it. She always has to do anything and everything herself, without needing any help. One of her basic personality traits is total confidence in her abilities. This sometimes gets her into trouble where she eventually will need someone to help her. Not really a team player but will learn that sometimes you need help she learn that lesson as a ranger. Has a huge secret crush on Andy.**

 **David Vickers – Brown – Capricorn: It is very difficult to get close to him. He is always enclosed within a strong wall, which is not too easy to breach. He is not too gregarious & outgoing, but his personality is determination and patience. He has fierce ambitions, which he pursues with a strong resolve. If you look at him casually, it may seem as if he prefers solitude to company. But, if you look deeper, inside his heart. Though he doesn't show it, he wants admiration as much as other people. It's just that he is too shy to express his feeling openly. It cause problems with the group at first but when he opens up to them they start to understand. (think of Squall From Final Fantasy VIII).**

 **Arabella** **"Babe" Carey – yellow – Aquarius: She** **is highly creative, and very good atthinking outside the box. It is hard to pin down what exactly her personality is. There are so manyways to be creative** **and so many things that a woman can do with her creativity. It is equally likely that an Aquarius female will spend her days painting beautiful pictures as it is that she will waste the day by sitting around and daydreaming. She is not very active in the team and wouln't make a appearance till late in the series. She will be the Special ranger of the team.**


	4. The selection is made

**Power Rangers Zodiac**

 **By Cordy's Lover**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any Power rangers characters places or any ting associated with them.**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **He it is guys my first chapter enjoy**_

 **I the city of Howlwind Heights the city was divided in to 3 divisions the upper class (rich people) lived in the Heights area with their lavish lifestyle. Down below was the mid-class (blue collar workers) which enjoyed nothing more than a job well done after a hard day's work. At the bottom in the valley was the lower classes (poor people) who were struggling to make ends meet (like the people who live in the 3** **rd** **ward). There were the 3 subdivisions that made up the town. Deep down below the surface of the earth an ancient evil was about to arise his name was Hel.(yes that's a Thor reference.) He was gathering his forces and getting ready to invade the surface world and would let nothing stand in his way. Not this time.**

 **At Howlwind Heights Youth center (yes another one.) 4 friends were enjoying a smoothie after a long day a school.** **Roxanne "Roxy" Venomheart, David Vickers, and Identical Twins Tim and Teddy all seniors in high school were all chatting about the play the Drama club had put on earlier today. Roxanne "Roxy" to her friends was wearing a purple** **Cardigan sweater with white jeans and black high tops she was staring dreamily at David her best friend who she grew up next door to and she had a major crush on him but she was too shy to tell him at the risk of losing his friendship. David was wearing a brown Bomber Jacket over a tan t-shirt with Blue jeans an white Cross trainers he was telling the twins that the play was the best one the club has put on since freshman year. Tim and Teddy were identical twins and always dressed alike sometimes even their friends couldn't tell them apart. Except Tim a little more out going as Teddy was the more reserved type. They also had a different taste in colors while Tim was wearing a silver tank top under a silver, blue and, black checked flannel shirt with black slacks and black boots Teddy was wearing the same thing except his Tank top was gold. The one guy they didn't like walked in. He was** **Andy Howard the III** **A kid from the rich part of town and a very wealthy Family. His family has donated a lot of money to the school and to the city to build the youth center. He was looked up on as a spoiled rich kid and a snob but that was just a mask he put on around his few friends also known a "The Sheep"**

" **Oh no here comes Mr. High and Mighty again." David Said in disgust.**

" **Andy is so rude." The twins said at the exact same time.**

 **Then his girlfriend Princess walked in.**

" **And there's Little Miss perfect Roxy said. She clearly didn't like her.**

" **Well, Well, Well if it isn't the Smoothie gang. Enjoying the mid-class life of the normal people?" he said with the Sheep fallowing him.**

" **Andy Why don't you and little Miss Prissy here beat it?" Roxy said.**

" **Look Babe they don't want us here." Princess said in her High pitched voice which got on Roxy's nerves.**

" **I've got every right to be here. Remember my family donated the money for this place so I get a free pass." Andy taunted the group.**

" **Let's go honey we got that classical Music concert to attend." Andy said and they walked away.**

 **Ryder came in with his team and Fans they have just won the regionals title in Football.**

" **Hey there's Ryder and Alicia." Roxy spoke up as she recognized her 2 new friends.**

 **Ryder was a new student transfer and became Captain of the Varsity Football team and his new girlfriend Alicia was head Cheerleader.**

" **Guys we're over here." David called.**

 **Ryder and Alicia bid farewell to the rest of the group and went over to their friends.**

" **Hey guys what's up?" Ryder asked them.**

" **How the game go?" Roxy asked.**

" **We won the regional title!" Ryder exclaimed in excitement still pumped up from the win.**

" **My man made the winning touchdown." Alicia said just as excited as her boyfriend was.**

" **Way to go man!" David said as he high fived Ryder.**

 **When Ryder first came to the school the 3 thought he was just another dumb Jock but they got to know him and became Fast friends and Alicia became his Girlfriend soon afterwards and her and Roxy instantly bonded.**

" **Did I just see Mr. Jerk and Miss Jerkette leave the center?" Ryder asked noticing Andy and Princess leaving as he was coming in.**

" **Yeah thank god!" The twins said.**

" **He is such a pain." David said.**

 **Ryder was still wearing his red Jersey which was stained with grass and dirt from the game.**

 **Aaron waked in with his head stuck in another poetry book as usual.**

" **Hey guys look there's Aaron with another book of poems." Ryder pointed out.**

 **The group laughed wondering why he was so fascinated with poetry.**

 **Alex ran in to the Youth Center .**

" **Hey Aaron wait up." Alex said trying to catch her breath.**

 **Aaron was wearing his trademark specs an had a blue scarf around his neck with a maroon Sweater an black jeans with brown shoes.**

 **Alexandria who every one called Alex was wearing a orange jacket with a green cardigan under it with a pink floral skirt and black combat boots.**

 **These two had known each other since they were in diapers and were always hanging out together in the library.**

 **The group knows they like each other and just wished they would hook up already.**

" **I wish those two cold see what's right in front of them. It's obvious they like each other they are just too shy to tell each other." Alicia said.**

" **I know they are so cute together." Roxy sighed wishing David knew about her feelings for him.**

" **Sorry Alex I was just to into this book I didn't notice You falling behind." Aaron chuckled.**

" **Well if you payed more attention maybe I could keep up. Man sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you sometimes." Alex sighed.**

" **I guess it's just my charm." Aaron said.**

 **Jim and Haley waken in together they were two loners who didn't have many friends or significant others. Jim was to Shy and Haley had no interest in romance even though she had a secret crush on Andy.**

 **Jim was wearing a white muscle shirt with brown cargo pants and brown work boots which means he just let the auto body shop where he worked for his dad part-time. Haley was wearing a green dress that clung to her body and hugged all her curves with green High heels.**

 **Andy and Princess walked back in to the center.**

" **I can't believe the concert was canceled!" Princess said in her high pitched voice.**

" **I sorry Honey" Andy said as ae put his arm around her. "I know you had your heart set on that concert."**

" **What heart?" Roxy said under her breath but loud enough for her friends to hear.**

 **Then a big Earthquake started to hit.**

 **Several miles away a great being known as Selene knew it was time.**

 **Time to call new Rangers cause she knew Hel was about to start his accent to the surface world. She activated the controls in front of her and hit the activation button.**

 **In the youth center the afore mentioned teen were teleported out of there and to the Selene's command cave.**

 **They all feel to the ground with a thud.**

" **What the hell happened." Ryder asked as he the first to stand up.**

" **Greetings humans." Selene said in her monotone voice.**

" **Who are you?" Alex said getting her bearings after landing.**

 **I am Selene an alien from another planet sent to watch over you world. But a ancient evil has awakened and I need your help." She replied.**

" **You 12 have been selected based on your birth sign to become the newest and largest team of Power Rangers." She finished**

" **Oh please give me a break. Power Rangers really do you expect us to believe that?" Princess asked upset that her outfit was all dirty.**

" **yes you will be the new team of Power Rangers." Selene repeated.**

" **That is awesome!" David yelled unable to contain his excitement.**

 **That's all for now guys. Please read a review ant ell what you think of the first chapter and any help is appreciated.**


End file.
